The Pteranodon cage
Here's how the Pteranodon cage goes in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. it cuts to Alan walking down the spiller staircase followed by the others and enter a clouded area Shawn: It's foggy down here. Donald: Stay close. It could get easy to get lost in here. climb down some stairs and come to a pathway to a bridge and some more stairs BJ: Those stairs look unsafe. Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto: I'll go first to make sure they're safe. Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Be careful. Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto: Right. nervously walks down the first step, and when she steps on the second step they break as Tinkerputt pulls her back up, as they watch the stairs falling down and splash into the water below Paul: whistles Professor Tinkerputt: Setsuna Are you okay? Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto: Yeah. walks to over to the bridge and looks at Billy, and when they try to walk on the bridge, it creaks Alan: Let's do this one at a time, shall we? slowly walks on the bridge as it creaks as everyone watches in wordiness, but Alan makes it safely across the other side, but her some flapping Alan: to the group Okay, come on over! One at a time! Thomas: I'm gonna try to cross over this thing. Percy: You think you will? Thomas: Just to see if this thing can hold our weight. slowly starts to cross the bridge, but he stops after it creaks. And then he slowly starts to resume crossing over the bridge Thomas: I'm scared and I'm stiff, I'm scared and I'm stiff, I'm scared and I'm stiff. soon he makes it safely across the other side Thomas: I made it! Then he calls out to the group Okay, Mrs. Kirby, Amara, Luna, you guys are next! Amanda: to Eric Alright, Eric. I'm gonna leave you just for a minute. Okay? And then your gonna be right behind me. Okay? Eric: Mom. I've alone been in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you. Amanda: Alright. All together now. Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: Hotaru Okay, Hotaru; once me and Luna make it across, you and Diana stay close to Eric. Understand? Hotaru Tenoh/Sailor Saturn: Sure. Diana: Be careful. Luna: Don't worry, we will. hops on Haruka's shoulder Amanda and Amara start to walk across the bridge, not before Amanda looks back and Paul smiles at her. And soon they begin to walk across the bridge Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: Hmmm. Duck: What is it? Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: It smells like something's been here before. Like a giant bird or something. it cuts back to Alan as he looks around and sees a hole through a cage, and Amanda, Amara, and Luna make it across the other side Amanda: Okay, Eric! Come on honey! Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: You two girls, come on! Paul: Okay. Okay, here you go. Stepney: Hotaru and Diana Okay guys, you're next. Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Right. Diana Come on, Diana. Diana: Right. hops onto her head[ Bubbles: Be careful. [Hotaru stops and looks back to Bubbles. But she still looks angry after taking the eggs. And she resumes walking across the bridge with Eric, with Diana still on her head. Meanwhile, with Alan, he picks up dry stuff and smells in it. And back with Eric, Hotaru, and Diana, the bridge suddenly shakes and they stop. And back on the other side, Alan looks up in the air and the fog lifts revealing to be some kind of cage. And back with Eric, Hotaru, and Diana, they hear some loud creaking Eric: Mom? Hotaru Tenoh/Sailor Saturn: Thomas? look up ahead and it cuts back to the other side Alan: Oh, my God. Amanda: What is it? Alan: It's a birdcage. Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: What? Thomas: A birdcage? Amanda: For what? back with, Eric, Hotaru, and Diana; they still look up ahead. And out of the fog is a giant Pteranodon! Eric, Hotaru, and Diana: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! on the other side, Alan, Thomas, Amara, and Luna hear them screaming Eric: DAAAAAD!!!!!!! Amanda: Eric! Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: Hotaru! Luna: Diana! run straight towards them. And it cuts back to the other side as the others hear Eric, Hotaru, and Diana screaming. Paul: Eric! Eric?! Billy, and the others run on the bridge, and when Eric, Hotaru, and Diana come out of the fog, the Pteranodon flies in the air Pteranodon: SQUAWK!!!!! then it picks them up with its claws Paul: Eric! Toad: Mr. Eric, Mrs. Hotaru, and Mrs. Diana have been picked up by a Pterodactyl! Paul: Eric? run after them as Eric and Hotaru struggling to break free as the Pteranodon squawks. And it cuts back to the others Amanda: Eric! Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Hotaru! Artemis: Diana! Amanda: I can't see him, I can't see him! James: That's because of the fog! it cuts back to Eric and the girls still in the Pteranodon's grip as it squawks. Amanda: Eric! GAH! it cuts back to the Pteranodon as it flies Eric and the girls to its nest with hatchling Pteranodosn Eric: Gah! No! the Pteranodon lets them go as the baby Pteranodons squeal. Eric picks up a skull and throws it at the baby Pteranodons Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Run Eric! and Hotaru begin running with Diana on Hotaru's head Paul: This way! Amanda, and most of the others continue running and then it cuts back to Billy and Bubbles as they look up and see the balcony Buttercup: this Billy, Bubbles, let's go! Alan, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom run out of the fog and Billy snaps on the harness and Bubbles gets a face of determination as Alan and Blossom widen their eyes, and Billy and Bubbles run up the stairs Alan: Billy, Billy! Blossom: Bubbles, Bubbles! they run up the stairs, Billy snaps on the backpack as he and Rini hop on the balcony edge Alan: Billy stop! Billy stop! Don't Billy! Blossom: Bubbles, don't do it! Bubbles: Goodbye! and Billy jump off the edge Alan: Billy! Blossom: Bubbles! opens up the backpack, the parasail opens up, and he and Bubbles fly away Thomas: Come on! We can still catch them! all go forward as it cuts back to Alan, Hotaru, and Diana being swarmed by the baby Pteranodons as Billy and Bubbles arrive Bubbles: There they are! Billy: Eric, Hotaru, Diana! Come on! Eric: Billy! Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Bubblees! Diana: Small Lady! Paul: Eric! Percy: Hotaru, Diana! one of the baby Pteranodon rips off Eric's jacket as he, Hotaru, and Diana run to a dead end and are swarmed by the baby Pteranodons as Billy and Bubbles fly in Billy: Jump! throws the baby Pteranodon's off as he, Hotaru, and Diana run to Billy and Bubbles as Eric jumps onto Billy as Bubbles picks up Hotaru by the hands as Diana hangs onto Hotaru's head. And it cuts back to the main group as they reach a dead end Brian: I think we've reached a dead end! Pteranodon: SQUAWK!!!! flies right in front of them SQUAWK!!! Pteranodon tries to grab the group, but they turn back, but the Pteranodon flies in front of them and enter the cage by falling from the top. And it cuts back to Eric, Hotaru, Diana, Billy, and Bubblees as Eric and Diana turn back Eric: Billy! Diana: Bubbles! and Bubbles turn back and see three more Pteranodon fly in as one rips some of the sail and slashes Bubbles' side with their beaks Bubbles: Ah! it cuts back to the main group as Alan kicks the Pteranodon's face and they run back. As it cuts back to Eric, Hotaru, Diana, Billy, and Bubb;es Billy: Okay, let go now! Bubbles: Hotaru and Diana Okay, guys. I'm gonna let you go! Diana: What?! Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: No! Bubbles, no! she lets them go as Eric lets go of Billy as all three land in the water. And back to the main group, they reach the dead end as the Pteranodon comes up to the group Pteranodon: hissing soon the cage is carrying too much weight and it breaks as the group and the Pteranodon fall in the water below, before Michelle uses one of her powers to shield the engines and Toad. And soon the cage breaks off as it lands on the Pteranodon and drowns it, as the group swims away. Then it returns to Billy and Bubbles as the wind pushes Billy towards the cliffs and the parasail gets caught by a rock and he hits the side Bubbles: Billy! flies over to him two Pteranodons fly over and surround the two, as Billy tries to release himself with Bubbles helping him. Then it cuts back to the main group as they crawl out of the water and onto the land Amanda: Eric? Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Hotaru? Luna: Diana? Paul: to them They're there! it cuts to Eric, Hotaru, and Diana crawling out of the water and look on the other side and see the Pteranodons flying around Billy and Bubbles Amanda: Eric? Eric! Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto: Hotaru! Artemis: Diana! three run up to them as Eric points to the other side Eric: There they are! They're across the river! Paul: Get him out of here! Blossom: Thomas, you and the others get out of here! I'm gonna help Bubbles! Thomas: Okay! Buttercup: I'm coming with you! Bubbles: her head with a Mmm Paul, Blossom, and Bubbles go to Billy and Bubbles, as Eric and Amanda get in a little squabble Amanda: No! Go, go, Eric! Eric: What about Billy?! Rini/Sailor Mini Moon: No, no, we can't leave Bubbles like this! Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Yeah, she'll be killed by the Pteranodons! and Diana try to go help, but are held back by Serena, Trista, and Artemis Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Guys, you can't help her! Rini/Sailor Mini Moon: BUBBLES!!!!!! Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto: Come on, let's go! Hurry up! Billy unfastens his backpack and he and Bubbles fall into the river, as Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup run up as Billy and Bubbles were picked by a Pteranodon but were released Alan: Hang on, guys! Buttercup: We're coming! the two get back up, they are being attacked by two Pteranodon's. Then it cuts back to Eric, Amanda, and the others opening the door to the cage. Then it cuts back to Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup, but the three are held back by Paul Paul: Wait! Billy: Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup Get away! Get away! Bubbles: and Buttercup Blossom, Buttercup, you guys can't save me! Get out of here! Return those eggs, get to the coast, and get back home! she and Billy are attacked by the two Pteranodon by pecking them to a stream as it shows blood, and one Pteranodon was watching the whole thing and he turns to Alan, Paul, Usagi, and Mamoru and stares coldly at them as Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup step back slowly Blossom: Run! the four begin running, as it cuts back to Eric, Amanda, and the others opening another door to the cage, and it cuts back Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup who are running and it shows Eric, Amanda, and the others getting out of the cage as the Pteranodon gets ready to grab Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup but they dived into the water and under the cage as Amanda closes the door and runs to the boat, as Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup make through the other side as the Pteranodon latches onto the cage and pecks its beak right through it Edward: to Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup Come on, let's go! Pteranodon squawks as Alan, Paul, Blossom, and Buttercup swim to the boat as the Pteranodon squawks in anger. But it then shows the door not closed properly and it slightly opens. And it cuts to the group onto the boat and paddle away as Alan takes one last look back, and it shows it was indeed a birdcage as the Pteranodons squawk Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series